memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation/Journey to Babel/Act Three
The Enterprise is at impulse speed as the USS Voyager comes right next to the ship. In the transporter room Captain Chakotay, Commander Paris and Lieutenant Kim beams aboard as Captain Branson looks at them. Welcome aboard the Enterprise Chakotay Captain Branson says as he looks at him. They shook hands. Is everything all right we got worried and came looking for you Chakotay says as he looks at Captain Branson. They leave the transporter room as Captain Branson explains. We were attacked by a Klingon Vor'cha class attack cruiser Captain Branson says as they're walking through the corridor. Commander Paris turns to Captain Branson. I'll have Commander Vorik and a team of engineers to help Commander Paris says as he looks at him. Then Typhuss shows up as he's surprised to see Chakotay, Tom, and Harry. What are you doing here Typhuss says as he looks at them. Chakotay looks at him. We were sent to come to see what was the hold up on the Enterprise Chakotay says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. Tom looks at him. I heard about the Intrepid I'm sorry Typhuss I know how much that command meant to you Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, it did but I will get another ship soon Typhuss says as he looks at Tom. In one of the aide's quarters he gets out a device and puts it on the desktop monitor and activates it. Status? the Klingon officer says on the monitor. He smirks. I've found the mother of the Kuvah'magh she's on board this ship says C'Tar as he looks at the monitor. The Klingon officer looks at him and is happy about what he said. I'll let Torrel know about this we'll have instructions for you soon the Klingon says officer as the transmission shuts off. Channel closes. On the bridge they walk out of the turbolift. Welcome to the bridge Captain Branson says as he looks at them. They're looking around the bridge when Captain Branson turns to Chakotay. Chakotay I guess you heard about the conference being cancelled on Babel, what are we going to do until the warp drive is back online, I guess we can renew the treaty on board the Enterprise would that work? Captain Branson asked as he looks at Captain Chakotay. Chakotay looks at him. Yeah we heard Captain Chakotay says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah we can try that Typhuss says as he looks at John. Branson smiles. I'll let Ambassador Worf know Captain Branson says as he looks at them. Meanwhile in main engineering as Commanders Torres, La Forge, and Ensign Kaye are working on the warp reactor as B'Elanna looks at the console screen the warp core powers up. Antimatter flow stable, injector ports aligned that should do it Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her tricorder. B'Elanna turns to Commander La Forge. That should do it Mister La Forge Commander Torres says as she looks at him. Commander La Forge tapped his combadge. La Forge to bridge looks like we've got warp drive back online Commander La Forge says as he speaks into the com. On the bridge Captain Branson smiles. Give my thanks to Commander Torres Geordi Captain Branson says as he speaks into the com. She heard you Captain Commander La Forge says over the com. The Sword of Kahless decloaks in front of the Enterprise flanked by two B'rel-class birds of prey as well as a Valdore-class warbird decloaks as well. In the observation lounge Captain Branson, Captain Kira, Ambassador Worf, Chancellor Martok, and Proconsul Yeshva are around the table discussing the Borg attack on Earth. You forgot to inform us of a Borg assault on the Alpha Quadrant? Proconsul Yeshva says as she looks at both Captain Branson and Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at her. Well it looks like you already know about it somehow, it was one Borg cube and the invasion hasn't started yet Typhuss says as he looks at Proconsul Yeshva. Worf chimes in. Starfleet Command thought that we wouldn't of made it in time to help them Worf says as he looks at Yeshva. Captain Branson looks at her. Sensors did detect a slight tachyon elevations indicating a cloaked vessel but we didn't know if it was a glitch or for real Captain Branson says as he looks at her. Yeshva looks at him. We did have a cloaked vessel watch the battle with the Borg to see if you needed our help but you didn't need it Yeshva says as she looks at him. Captain Kira looks at her shocked about the Romulans spying on them. You were spying on us, you had no right to do that Typhuss says as he looks at Yeshva. John calms him down. Proconsul the terms of the treaty with your people is peace we can't have peace if you're watching us from afar Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. We can spy on anyone we want to Yeshva says as she looks at them. The Enterprise and Voyager are side by side at warp heading to Deep Space 9 to drop off the delegates and repairs. On the bridge Ensign Kaye looks at the sensor read out and is confused about them when Commander Ivanova gets up from the chair and walks over to the ops console. Something wrong Jamie? Commander Ivanova says as she looks at her. Ensign Kaye looks at her console. I'm not sure Commander but I'm picking up a low level signal from with in the Helena, and trying to trace the signal but its taking slow progress in locating it Ensign Kaye says as she reports it to Commander Ivanova. She looks at the sensor readings. Keep searching for that signal Ensign Commander Ivanova orders her as she walks back to the Captain's Chair and sits in it. Ensign Kaye nods and works on her console. In C'Tar's quarters he's chatting with Torrel. Where's that tactical date C'Tar we need it now if we're going to attack the Enterprise and kill the mother of the Kuvah'magh Toral says as he's looking impatient. I'm sending it to you now when can I get off this ship he asked him as he sits down. Not yet I need you there to keep that patak, Captain Branson from finding out our plan C'Tar Toral says as he smiles at his plan to kill both the mother of the Kuvah'magh, Captain Branson and Ambassador Worf. He nods. In the Captain's ready room Typhuss is frustrated. Well this is new John says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him and sits in the chair in front of the desk. Romulans spying on us, I don't think we can trust them anymore Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. They're our allies now Typhuss even if they had a front seat to us fighting the Borg John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Then the ship jolts as klaxon blares they leave the ready room. On the bridge Captain Branson and Captain Kira walk out of the ready room. Report? Captain Branson says as he looks Ensign Kaye. She turns to him. One Klingon Negh'var-class warship and two Klingon B'rel-class birds of prey Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. A Klingon Negh'Var-class warship and two Klingon birds of prey attack both Enterprise and Voyager.